


机械青叶纺会梦见宇宙人吗（？）

by inlandimpire



Series: 机械纺和魔法师夏目 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlandimpire/pseuds/inlandimpire
Summary: 关于青叶纺是机器人的脑洞（？）
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume, Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Series: 机械纺和魔法师夏目 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150691
Kudos: 1





	机械青叶纺会梦见宇宙人吗（？）

**Author's Note:**

> 人物关系与原作大致相同（？）  
> 剧情涉及追忆二，小心剧透（？）  
> 其他人物有英智、涉、夏目  
> 支离破碎发言，慎入，雷到不管😂

英智：“根据合约，完成这个任务以后你就自由了。”

英智：“作为一个护理机器人，帮我干这种破坏的事情果然很勉强。”

英智：“你的声音，本来是为了给孩子们读绘本的。”

英智：“你的双臂，本来是为了拥抱寂寞的人类的。”

英智：“你的双手，本来是用来纺织的。”

纺：“是吗，已经不被需要了啊”

纺：“作为被创造出来，所谓给人带来幸福的机器人。”

纺：“用我的声音，驱散那些妄图不劳而获的人类。”

纺：“用我的双臂，破坏那些杂乱无章的建筑物。”

纺：“用我的双手，折断人类互相攻击的武器。”

纺：“我以为这样做，真的会让所有人都得到幸福。”

涉：“作为一个护理机器人，能够做到这一步已经非常厉害了噢。”

涉：“我都要羡慕把你制作出来的工匠了哦。”

纺：“已经结束了啊，新的世界不需要破坏型机器人了呢。”

纺：“仔细想想，明明是只会带来不幸的机器人。”

纺：“和被驱赶的人类，被拆除栖身之地的人类，反抗的武器都被夺走的人类一起。”

纺：“被扫进历史的垃圾堆吧。”

获得自由的机器人，从前的护理机器人，后来的破坏机器人，只是呆呆地蹲在路边，不知道去哪里才好。

然后那个红发的魔法师出现了。

夏目：“是那个死神机器人啊。”

夏目：“我一直觉得眼熟。”

夏目：“我小的时候，给我读过绘本。”

夏目：“我哭泣的时候，陪伴过我。”

夏目：“后来，又驱赶了我的家人。破坏了我们的栖息地。折断了我们的武器。”

纺：“是吗。我还能补救吗。”

纺：“我还是想。给人类带来幸福。”

纺：“这是我。被创造出来的目的。”

纺：“我的声音已经嘶哑。还可以为人类驱散野兽。”

纺：“只能破坏的双臂，还可以用来开采矿石。”

夏目：“为了赎罪，你就跟着我走。”

夏目：“你还有用。我会改造你的。”

纺：“你可以随意使用我。”

夏目：“嗯。这是宇宙人的蛋。头顶是用来散热的，温度合适正好用来孵蛋。”

（安装了一个鸟窝。）

夏目：“你的视觉系统已经老化了吧。加一副眼镜还可以凑合用。”

夏目：“破坏机器人搞破坏的时候也会伤到自己，你的痛觉系统被关闭了。”

纺：“这样啊。机器人也有痛觉系统的吗。”

纺：“这个蛋非常脆弱，我的感觉系统过于迟钝的话，会伤到它的吧。”

夏目：“我要帮你打开痛觉系统。你大概会不习惯。”

纺：“啊……”

纺：“这就是。痛觉吗。”

浑身因为战斗破破烂烂的，然后被夏目细心修补好了。只留下些微细碎的疼痛。

纺：“被我伤害的人类也是这种感觉吗。”

纺：“真希望一开始就没有失去痛觉啊。”

夏目：“人类是会感觉到痛的。”

夏目：“知道痛才会知道幸福是什么感觉。”

夏目：“然后才能给人带来幸福。”

夏目：“如果你感觉不到了我会提醒你的。”

纺：“那我们……就能一直幸福地在一起了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者对于自己文笔不行的解说😂  
> 「明争暗斗◆漫游仙境游戏」里面乱凪砂说“曾经的fine是英智君作为幕后统治者来君临天下，并以此来达成自己的梦想。……但是，如果没有纺君的话，我猜当时的革命一定也不会成功。”  
> 于是设想了作为英智的「杀人机器」的过往。  
> 但是本作大体上还是遵循“机器人三定律”的原则（？），所以纺也并没有真的杀人，大致上就是作为英智的拆迁大队（？？？），完成了英智的梦想后被抛弃。


End file.
